My Masked Saviour
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: Flame Prince burns Fionna badly when she broke up with him. Injured and bedridden, Fionna receives visits from a mysterious man. Meanwhile, Ice Queen finally remembers her past self. Now she's Marshall's adoptive mom, what exactly will she find out about her new son's personal life? Rated T for Language and Suggestive Actions
1. Burnt

**A/N: **

**Ah. So. I've decided to do another AT FanFiction. But this time.. I do it without someone requesting xD  
I love FioLee! *Squee*  
****_In this story, Fionna is 17. Cake and Lord Monochromicorn are humans. Most of the candy people are kinda like.. Mutant Human Candy Things.. Yeah - I make no sense.. If you can't imagine them as Mutant Human Candy Things.. I guess you can keep in your mind that they're candy.. Or fruit from Wildberry Princess' who moved to the Candy Kingdom.. Or whatever creature and/or thing is in this story.. I just stop rambling xD  
Oh! And this will be in 3rd person. But if I slip up and make it into a different tense, I apologise. I will also apologise in advance for any mistakes I make; and if I make the people OOC.  
Anywayy, I hope you enjoy!_**

_Disclaimer: I do __**not**__ own Adventure Time. I do, however, own this story.  
(If I owned Adventure Time... Sappy Romance EVERYWHERE.)_

* * *

"You stay away from him, honey! These boys are nothing but trouble!" Cake hissed as she comforted her broken-hearted sister.  
Just a few hours ago, Fionna and Fire Prince got into a fight. A _big_ fight.  
"Does your burn hurt, baby?" her sister asked.  
The adventuress couldn't reply properly; she could only respond with a nod.  
"I'll get you an ice pack.." she sadly sighed.  
Fionna hid her face in the pillow and cried. She looked back at what happened with her ex-boyfriend.

_~Flashback~_

_"Fionna! What the hell were you doing with that stupid Vampire King?" growled Fire Prince.  
"What? He's my friend!" she explained.  
"Well I don't like him! You're no longer allowed to hang out with him! Or PG! And if you are to hang out with a boy, I will be with you!" he said.  
"You don't have to be so possessive, FP," she sighed.  
"How do I know that those boys won't do anything to you?" he steamed up at the thought.  
"And you don't think I'd stop them?"  
"Well I don't know!"  
"You think I'm __**that**__ kind of girl? FP, I love you! If there isn't any trust in this relationship.. Then there's nothing at all!"  
"You can! Look, I'm sorry!"  
"No! You __**always**__ do this! And I'm tired of it! I'm not your property!"  
"... Did you just say no to __**me**__?" he growled lowly, "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BE WITH ANY OTHER GUY, GOT IT?!"  
"No Fire Prince! I'm sick of you being so paranoid and possessive! I can't take it anymore! I can't adventure with my other friends anymore!"  
"You can adventure with me!"  
"That's not enough, FP! I need other friends too!"  
"Get friends that __**aren't**__ male!"  
"All the other girls refuse to adventure!"  
"Then only adventure with me!"  
"No! If I wanna hang out with Marshall and PG and adventure with other people other than you; THEN I CAN! I'm tired of you acting like this! I don't want to be with you anymore!"  
Fire Prince lost it. He trapped Fionna in a ring of fire.  
"NO! YOU'RE MINE! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU.. THEN NO ONE CAN!" he roared.  
The flames grew. Fionna screamed. Last thing she knew, the fire burned her legs. Then her arms. She knew this was the end for Fionna the Human.  
She closed her eyes and waited for death to come take her. But nothing happened. She blacked out.  
When the adventuress woke up, she was in a pool with ice. She was sore, broken.  
**'I can't believe he didn't trust me..' **the human mentally cried.  
"Fionna baby? Is that you?" called out a voice.  
"C-Cake? D-Did you save me..?"  
"No sugar, someone left a note outside.. Come now baby, don't cry. Come tell Cake what's wrong!"  
She couldn't respond. She was choking on her own sadness.  
"Come now, let's go home."  
Fionna nodded as her sister gently lifted her and carried her home._

_~End of Flashback~_

Fionna buried her face in her pillow and cried even more. Not only was she in physical pain, but her heart hurt too. She had lost her first ever boyfriend and was also injured by him. Everything hurt.  
"Hey baby, I've got you some ice!" she smiled weakly.  
The girl wasn't able to look up at her sister. She was in too much pain to do anything or talk to anyone; even if it was her own sister. Cake could see that Fionna wasn't able to speak. She sighed and sat next to her little sibling.  
"What do you want me to do, sugar? Do you want me to kick his sorry ass?" she suggested.  
Fionna shook her head and continued to cry in her pillow.  
"Do you want me to leave you alone?"  
She thought about it for a while. Eventually, Fionna responded with a slow nod. Cake gently took off Fionna's hat and stroked her messy, tangled hair.  
"You'll get too hot with this hat on," she said as she kissed the top of her sister's head, "I'll let you rest now,"  
Before the cat-like girl left the room, she tucked the human in a blanket.  
Fionna closed her eyes. She waited until sleep fell upon her. From what felt like hours or trying, Fionna gave up. It hurt too much to rest. It hurt too much to do anything.

_~Meanwhile - With Marshall~_

He walked into his house.  
"Where have you been Marshall? It's 1:00 in the morning! I've been worried sick!" cried a voice.  
"Chill, Simone. I was just walking out. I'm a vampire, I can't go out in the sun, so I go walk at night. And shouldn't you be at some Prince's castle by now?" Marshall sighed.  
"I'm trying to be a good mother! Ever since I've adopted you from that damn woman, we've never really hung out. You know, had some mother-son time!" she exclaimed.  
Marshall lazily floated to the couch.  
"Hey Marshall.." she whispered.  
"What?"  
"Do you know why I act so 'weird' around you?"  
"Why?" Marshall sighed.  
"Because.. You were like a son to me, Marshall. When I remembered everything, I also remembered my feelings for-"  
"Okay, okay I get it. You wanted to start a family with your 'Prince' right? So when you met me back in the day, you had protective mother instincts or whatever," Marshall mumbled.  
"Yes.. Look, I know it's weird to be the son of the Ice Queen-"  
"_Adopted Son_," Marshall hissed.  
"Yes, Adopted Son of the Ice Queen, but we can restore our bond! Wanna sing our song?"  
Marshall sighed. Ice Queen looked down.  
"Look, I'm sorry okay? I've just had a stressful night," Marshall apologised.  
"Wanna talk to me about it? You know - so we can mother-son bond?" his new mother asked.  
Marshall thought about it.  
_'If I tell her that I helped Fionna with her relationship problems.. She might flip.. Better not say anything..'_ he thought.  
"I'd rather not," Marshall replied.  
"Hey! I know! Let's talk about your love life! Do you have a crush on anyone, son?" Ice Queen asked a little too enthusiastically.  
Marshall flinched at her sudden request. First she calls him son - now she wants to talk about his love life? No way is he gonna do that!  
"No thank you!" he directly responded.  
By now, Simone was running out of ideas on how to bond with her new son. They suddenly, an idea popped into her head.  
"Wanna write and/or play some music?" she grinned.  
"Nah, I'm not really in the mood," he mumbled.  
Marshall was too busy to do anything. He was thinking about Fionna and why Fire Prince attacked her in the first place. Isn't that freak her boyfriend? Did they have a fight? Did they break up or something and Fire Prince got mad? Everyone knows how possessive and extremely over-protective he is about Fionna.. The boy has been locked up for 13 years and has never talked to many girls. He's never fallen in love. So I guess that's why he's paranoid when it comes to the human girl.  
As he thought about her more and more, Marshall couldn't help but blush lightly.  
"Marshall? Are you okay? Are you sick? Your face seems a little red.." Ice Queen started, "wait a second.. You _are_ in love with someone! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Is she cute? Is she nice? Does she like snow?"  
"Don't be stupid you old hag! I don't like anyone!" Marshall growled.  
That shut Ice Queen up.  
"Sorry... Mom.." he mumbled.  
When the Queen of Ice noticed what he called her, her face instantly lit up.

As his 'mother' blabbered about Princes, Marshall thought about Fionna some more. All he did was leave her in a small pond with some ice in. Of course, he watched her from afar; he even left a note for Cake. But what hasn't came across his mind is _why_ he did that in the first place. Sure, Fionna was his friend.. But why did he have to hide from her?  
Marshall stood up and started to walk out the door.  
"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Ice Queen.  
"Just.. Gonna go somewhere, you know, to clear my mind," he explained.  
"Are you sure you don't wanna talk to me about it? I _am_ your mother now!" she offered.  
"No thanks.. I just wanna have some alone time," he said, making sure he sounded calm to not make her upset.  
"Okay! But it'll be light in about 4 hours! So be careful!" she warned.  
"Don't worry. I will," he assured her as he walked out of the cave.

_~Meanwhile - with Fionna~_

She lay there wide awake. Eyes slightly blood-shot and puffy. She clutched onto her pillow as she repeatedly whispered to herself _'Everything is going to be fine.. Everything is going to be fine..'_  
Suddenly, Fionna felt arms around her waist. She felt something she hardly feels. She felt slightly scared. Because of all the worries and pain she currently has in her mind, she was jumpy.  
The broken adventuress shuffled herself and turned to see her intruder. The person kept quiet. To Fionna's disappointment, her creepy stalker wore a mask.  
As broken as she feels right now, she tried to put on a brave face.  
"Wh-Who are you..?" she whispered.  
The stalker kept silent.  
"Do I know you?" she quietly questioned.  
It nodded.  
"Are you a boy?"  
He nodded again.  
"Why are you here?"  
He pointed at her burn marks and scars.  
"Are you here to comfort me or something?"  
The man nodded. His response drove Fionna back to her breaking point. She didn't give a shit who this person was anymore; she just wanted a hug.  
The masked man held Fionna close and she weakly hugged him back. As she lay her head on the crook of his neck, the 'stranger' felt water run down it.  
"Y-You're so cold..." she whispered.  
He just held her and occasionally rubbed her back. After a couple hours, he softly let go of her.  
"Wh-Where are you doing?" she whimpered.  
The man pointed at the window.  
"You need to go now?" asked the human girl with a disappointed tone.  
He nodded.  
"Will you visit me again?"  
He nodded again. Gently, he kissed her forehead; then with a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Fionna lay quietly. For some reason, she was excited for her visitor to return tomorrow night.  
_'Don't be so stupid, Fionna! You don't know who he is.. But.. If he comes back.. Then maybe he'll tell you..'_ she thought.  
After a few minutes, the adventuress gave into sleep. She dreamt of her mysterious masked man. She couldn't wait until the following night.

_~Meanwhile - with Ice Queen~_

She lifted her head sleepily from the kitchen table. As she looked at the clock, she realised that she had been sleeping for at least 4 hours. Quickly, Simone looked outside.  
_'Shit! The sun is rising! I wonder if Marshall is back.. He better be!'_ she mentally cursed.  
She ran outside calling for his name. Nothing. As she went back inside, the Ice Queen heard a slight chuckle coming from upstairs. It was coming from Marshall's room.  
_'Is he alone? Or is someone there with him?' _she wondered.  
Without thinking, the Queen of Ice barged into her son's room. To her relief, all she saw was her sleeping vampire in the bed. Has he been back for a long time? Simone noticed something that she hasn't seen before. He had a smile on his face; but not just any smile. He was in _love_. Seeing him smile like that made her smile.  
"Goodnight, my silly oblivious boy," she whispered.  
Ice Queen silently giggled and walked back into her own room. She completely collapsed on the bed.  
_'I am so gonna have words with him when we wake up!' _

* * *

**A/N: **

**_Now don't all go hatin' on Flame Prince xD He's already hot in the head! Don't add more flame!  
And don't burn me either! _**

**Inazuma: I hope you've enjoyed the start!.. *Collapses*  
Marshall: You shouldn't have kept writing until 2:30 in the morning you idiotic girl..  
Fionna: Marshall! You bad boy! Don't be mean!  
Marshall: Fionna! You good girl! Stop being so nicey-nice!  
Ice Queen: Marshall! Fionna!  
Fionna and Marshall: What?  
Ice Queen: Nothing! I just wanted to play along! Hehe!  
Fionna and Marshall: *Facepalms*  
Inazuma: Zzz..**


	2. Eventually You'll Know

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been uploading on this story! I've had Writers' Block recently. Especially with this one ^^" I've done so much on the first chapter that I'm not sure how to continue it u  
I'm very silly!  
Anyway, I hope you forgive me! 3**

_Disclaimer: I do __**not **__own Adventure Time!  
(If I did.. FIOLEE EVERYWHERE!)_

* * *

Fionna awoke when it was just past midday. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. As she tried to move, an intense pain rang through her body. Weakly, she looked down at herself; she was still wearing her blue top and skirt. They were burned and damaged, scars we on her arms and legs.  
_'Shit..'_ she mentally cursed, _'I guess they won't heal overnight..'  
_She tried to sit up but of course failed. The stubborn girl tried to think _'This doesn't hurt me, this doesn't hurt me!'. _Sadly, her usual strategies had no effect on her current injuries.  
"Fi!" called out her sister's voice, "you're not supposed to be moving that much! You're still injured!"  
"Why can't we just use the Cyclop's tear to heal me?"  
"We gave it to the hospital, remember?" sighed Cake.  
"Then can't we ask them for some tear-juice thing or whatever?" her forgetful sister asked.  
"It took use months to get it there! It'll take them months for us to receive some!" the cat-like woman explained, "but I guess if we ask for some _now _we'll get some sooner rather than later.."  
Fionna looked at her hopefully as she got up.  
"I'll be right back, don't try to move okay? I'll come back with your brunch!" she smiled.  
_'Honestly, she worries too much!'_ the human sighed in her mind.

When Cake came back, she had a wide smile on her face.  
"Hey sugar! They're going to send us some ASAP! It will take a couple months, but you'll hang on!" she eagerly reported, "oh! And I made you some Bacon Pancakes! So eat them up, baby!"  
Her little sister gave her a grin back and took the plate.  
"Sweet! Thanks cake, you're the best!"  
"Thanks sweetie!"  
With the new found excitement in Fionna's mind, she almost forgot about her _'Mysterious Masked Man'_.

As time passed, Fionna became more impatient and eager for her medicine to come. Although Cake only called this afternoon, the human girl felt like she was waiting for years as she lay bored in her bed.  
_'At least I have my Masked Man to comfort me.. Shame I have to keep him a secret.. Cake would __**freak**__ if she found out that I was talking to a guy!'_ she thought, _'I just hope he comes soon..'_

_~Meanwhile - With Marshall and Simone~_

It was already 7 at night; Marshall has only gotten up at this point. As he went downstairs, he saw Ice Queen with yet another roped Prince. He looked at them with disgust.  
"Marshall! Would this one be fine for your dad?" she asked gesturing towards Slime Prince.  
The Vampire King only replied with a tired sigh. He was sick of her bringing captured princes in his house. Sick of all the father questions. Sure, it was nice at first - but now it's just plain annoying. That's another annoying thing about having Simone back.  
The boy went up to SP and cut the ropes with his long, demonic nails. After he made sure Slime Prince left, he let them shrink again.  
"What was that for? I could of gotten you a father!" she hmph'd, "let me guess.. You don't want him as your father? Don't worry! I'll make sure you'll get a perfect one!"  
"Would you just stop, please? I just woke up, all I want is some peace and quiet!" he snapped.  
Ice Queen looked down in shame. Marshall suddenly felt guilt wash over him.  
"Sorry.." he mumbled.  
"It's okay.. You just woke up, I know.. I'm sorry too.. I just want what's best for you Marshall.. It must have been hard.. Being so young.. And yet captured in the middle of the war.. With no one but a crazy, old, possessed woman.." she sighed sadly.  
"It wasn't like that, Simone. At least I had _someone_,"  
She smiled and reached in for a hug. He only retreated.  
"You hungry? Whilst you were asleep, I picked some strawberries for you," she cackled.  
_'Wow.. She really doesn't know how to laugh normally, does she?'_ he thought chuckling slightly.

After he has some cold-slightly-frosty strawberries, he went out.  
"Where you going?" she asked.  
"I'm going to the Ghost Kingdom. I'm hanging out in a Haunted House with some friends tonight," Marshall replied.  
"Okay, don't go out too long! Would you like one of the penguins to come with you-"  
"I don't need a babysitter.. I'm over 1000 years old!" he growled.  
With that, he slammed the door shut and went off.

_~Meanwhile - With Fionna~_

Fionna insisted that Cake goes out with Lord Monochromicorn tonight for their anniversary. Cake refused; she wanted to stay and look after Fionna.  
After what seemed like an hour of arguing, Cake gave in to her little sister's persistence.  
"Fine, but you stay in bed, okay? And I'll call you in an hour and leave some snacks on the bed time table, okay baby?"  
"I'll be fine, Cake! Just have fun!" she assured her.  
"I'll still call you," she winked, "take care of yourself, I'll only be a couple hours!"  
When Cake left, Fionna started to get bored. Slowly, she shuffled in her bed to get comfortable. In the corner of her eye, Fionna saw a figure in the dark corner.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
The figure walked into the moonlight to reveal himself. The girl smiled warmly as he sat beside her.  
"Hello again," she greeted.  
The man responded with a nod.  
"Will you tell me who are you now?"  
This time, her mysterious masked man replied with a low voice.  
"Not tonight, Fionna,"  
She tried to take in his words to see if she could recognise his voice. Unfortunately, no one came to her mind.  
"In time will you reveal your identity?"  
He took longer to reply. After a short while he nodded.  
"When exactly?"  
"When you're healed. Or when I'm forced to," he replied.  
His voice was low but soft. Fionna's heart skipped a beat.  
"What do you mean forced to?" she questioned.  
"If I have no other choice," he whispered.  
Fionna nodded in understanding. She was glad Cake wasn't here; if she was she'd be swarming around her. Then when will she have time with her masked man?

He looked down at her petite frame. Slowly, he felt her lifting his mask. As she did this, his body stiffened up.  
"S-Sorry.." she mumbled leaving the bottom of the mask to lay just below his nose.  
The masked man stared at her and flushed. He stroked her cheek gently then kissed her soft lips. Fionna's face went as red as Raspberry Prince. Gradually, she started to mould her lips with his.  
**'I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man! I can shake-ah my fanny, I can shake-ah my can! I'm a tuff tootin' baby I can punch-ah your buns! Punch-ah your buns! I can punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch, I will punch ya for fun!'  
**Fionna_'_s face flushed deeply as her ringtone repeated.  
"P-Pass me m-my phone p-please.." she stuttered.  
The chuckling man handed the girl her phone.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
_"Hey baby, you feeling okay? Do you need me to come home?"_ asked her sister.  
"No, have fun on your anniversary! I'll be fine, don't worry!" she assured her.  
_"Okay, but if you need me just call! Bye honey!"_  
When she hung up, she handed her cell to her masked man to put on the table.  
"S-Sorry about her.." Fionna blushed.  
He just smiled and pulled his mask back down. After an hour or so, he stood up and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Will you come again?" she asked.  
The Mysterious Masked Man responded with a nod. With on blink of an eye, he was gone.  
"I'll see you soon.." she whispered.  
And with that, Fionna let slumber take control of her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry again for not updating this story! Writers' Block is EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!  
Anywayy I'm back I guess x3  
**

**Reply to Canon's Son:  
;n; I'm sorry. Should I be more bad? Here's a story for you ;n;  
_Marshall: Hi Fionna  
__Fionna: Hi Marshall  
__Marshall: Sup?  
__Fionna: Nothing much.  
__Marshall: Cool..  
__Fionna: I love you  
__Marshall: I love you too, wanna make out?  
__Fionna: Sure  
_Is it bad enough? Did I do a bad job? Or a good job at being bad? I'm a badass yet? ;w;  
**


End file.
